


Feathers of Change

by Pixxyofice



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, be warned, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixxyofice/pseuds/Pixxyofice
Summary: Robin's never felt love before. At least, in the memories she has. But during a lull in the war, Robin found herseld thinking, and... Well.She's found out that she loves someone. But she'll need a bit of help. After all, she can't just go up to Sumia and proclaim "I love you" to her. This is going to take some study, that's for sure.The other shepherds are determined to help.





	1. Chapter 1

Robin didn't understand this.

She crumpled up a paper and dunked it into her trashbin. She sat back down at her desk, and picked up her pen again. The feather felt nice against her finger, and she found herself rubbing against it. She rubbed up and down, feeling the smoothness of the pegasus feather that had made up her favorite pen.

Her mind looped right back around to the subject she didn't understand, and she almost crushed her pen. She quickly smacked it down, and leaned back in her chair. A groan escaped her mouth.

_What in the world was she feeling?_

Robin stopped leaning in her chair, and picked up her pen again. She dipped it in ink, swiveled a piece of paper in front of her, and started to write.

 

_Feelings. Strong, come on whenever thinking about her._

_Extreme Friendship? (Source: Lissa/Maribelle)_

_Warmth. Want to cling to her._

_Had a drea_

 

Robin crumpled up the paper and just threw it in the general direction of the trash can.

_The fucking dream._

Robin placed her face in her hands. What sort of feeling was this? Had she even felt it before, or was it only brand new because she couldn't remember crap before? The white-haired tactician felt sort of tired, but she didn't want to experience _the dream_ again tonight, at all. Not until she analysed it.

...

Nope. Didn't want to think about it. She got up from her chair, stretched out, and walked right out the door. She wandered down the hallways of the empty castle, her cape billowing slightly out behind her as she walked. Her steps echoed around her ears, and sometimes, she swore she heard someone else walk behind her, only to realize it was just her own echoing footsteps. She was overthinking. She knew it. Chrom often pointed it out whenever her plans got too complicated, or Virion balked at all the moves she had written down for their chess games.

She couldn't help it. She had no memories except for the ones here, and, well...

Robin tried to shut her mind off from the plague that was affecting her this night. She walked down the winding hallways, and eventually, to clear air. It was the gardens. She sat down, laying her fingers in the grass, letting the small breeze ruffle through her hair. The wind was nice.

Robin lay down in the grass. The grass was like a comfortable blanket...

"Hey, Robin!"

For Grima's sake-

Robin opened her eyes, peeking over at the curious Lissa that had poked her head over the bushes nearby. The tactician didn't want to get up, so she adjusted her eyes to look back up to the night sky. "Not planning to put frogs down my back, Lissa?"

"No! After what happened last time I tried that-" Lissa shivered, "I don't want to shove anything down your coat!"

"Good." Robin huffed. She stayed silent, and Lissa stared at her for a few moments. Robin continued staring at the sky. The silence stretched over the two, and Robin wanted to say something, but not to Lissa, not to the most funky princess she had ever met...

Lissa started, "Well, what are you doing out here?"

"Trying not to think." Robin responded, and for that brief moment, _her_ soft smile flashed across Robin's mind, and that brought _the dream_ to Robin's mind and Robin tried to wipe her face, trying to get the warmth OUT-

Lissa gasped. "I didn't know you could _have_ a _crush_! You're so serious all the time!" Lissa stepped out from the bushes, and Robin saw that she was still wearing her hoop-skirt cleric wear. Robin rolled her eyes, still covering her face. "All strategy and 'no messing around' and 'get that frog out of your hands or I'll burn them myself'-"

"That's what this is?" Robin mumbled, and Lissa stopped talking, eyes widening. "Is a crush when you feel like... wanting to kiss someone? Share a bed with them? Is that what this is?"

"Yes!" Lissa cheered, and she instantly hopped over to Robin's side. Robin uncovered her eyes, watching Lissa sit down next to her. "That's a crush, Robin! Who is it?! Who is it?" Before Robin could open her mouth to respond, Lissa gasped- again- and muttered, "It isn't Chrom, is it?"

"NO!" Robin shot up, the image of Chrom knocking down a tent visible in her mind. Definitely not him. She couldn't see him in that way. "Heavens, no!"

Lissa burst into laughter. "Knew it! Sumia owes me some gold!" She leaned forward, eyebrow arching. "Sooo... who's the guy?"

Robin had started looking away the moment Sumia's name was mentioned. She was curious as to Robin liked? The tactician drew a hand through her ponytail. "...Girl, actually..."

"Ooooh!" Lissa's eyes widened. "Girl! Like me and-" She shut her mouth, and quickly continued, "Soooo, who's the girl?"

"...Are you going to tell Sumia?" Robin asked, turning slightly to Lissa. The blond princess smirked, and Robin sighed. She straightened herself, and said, "well, it's... Sumia..."

"I KN-" Lissa started to shout, but paused, blinking. "...Ohhhh. OH!" Lissa's face grew sternly serious, and she muttered, "So, I can't tell Sumia that you like her?"

"She probably wouldn't believe you. I know she doesn't have the best confidence..." Robin sighed. "I'd rather tell her I like her, if... that's really the case."

"Of course it is!" Lissa squealed. She got closer to Robin, and the tactician leaned back. "Sooo, want some tips on how to woo someone?"

Robin stared at Lissa. Her, knowing how to woo someone? Might as well get any trick she's got. She sighed again, and asked, "So, what do I do to... Woo Sumia?"

"Prank her!"

Robin got up and turned around. She started walking back towards the castle halls. Lissa yelped, and she stumbled to her feet. The blonde shouted, "Wait! Robin, wait!"


	2. Spending Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Sumia talk about stuff.

Robin found herself sighing a bit lately. 

Was she taking after Sumia? 

Cordelia pointed it out to her a few days ago and Robin hasn't been able to push it off of her mind. Had she actually picked up something from Sumia, in her feelings to the knight?

Robin looked over to said knight. The silver-haired woman was staring into her book with intense desire in her eyes. Robin smiled. She was adorable, and her passion was something Robin really wanted to have towards this brief period of peace. It was a break from planning, after all! 

She leaned back into her own chair, and looked back into her own book. It was a recommendation from Sumia- a tale about a dragon who pined for the outside world from her tower. An intriguing read, and Robin found herself enjoying the writing style. The dragon reminded Robin of Sumia, if she were being honest. Robin silently read through the book, and Sumia through hers, until Sumia shot through the silence with a, "So, what do you know about marriage laws? In Ylisse?"

Robin jolted from her book, and she saw the guilt on Sumia's face instantly. As Sumia opened her mouth to apologize, Robin interrupted with, "I was curious, but I haven't really... Searched into it. Tell me what you know."

"W-Well, I've been looking into it recently..." Sumia shifted, and she shoved her book to the side, quickly setting up a bookmark to save her spot. "And... Apparently, there was a reform started a few years back, when this book was written. I'm not sure if Emmeryn would've acted on it..." She went quiet.

Robin grimaced. Her failure. Chrom's failure. Everyone... They felt at fault for the queen doing what she needed to do. Because of those stupid archers...

"... Continue. I... Would rather not dwell on it."

"Of course!" Sumia leaned forward and placed her hand onto Robin's thigh, and Robin was overtaken with... Emotions. Lots of them. She inhaled sharply, but quickly placed her hands on Sumia's, trying to look like she was paying attention to her words, but damn. Sumia was pretty. Nice eyelashes, focused eyes, her cheeks were rosy and looked wonderful... The quirk of her eyebrow...

"...I hope Chrom wrestles them into the ground, or if not him, then Lissa, because she has a close attachment to the reform..." Robin focused back into the words.

"Lissa has an attachment to something?"

Sumia blinked, surprise washing over her face. "W... Well... You were there when Lissa kissed Maribelle in front of the entire country and then shouted... Obscene language to everyone if they dared to judge, right?" Sumia twiddled her fingers.

Robin had not been aware of that. "She... What now?"

Sumia giggled, placing her hand back onto Robin's lap. Robin tried to pretend not to notice. "You weren't? Did you at least get a report that the princess was shouting... vulgar words to her people?"

Robin scoured her mind. She did get a report of that.... Many... Over multiple weeks... Frederick probably would have fainted if he was how many times someone reported Lissa for swearing. "That's a daily thing in my day, Sumia... I don't even give the reports a glance anymore that describe the incident..."

"Daily?" Sumia's bewildered look had Robin struggling to keep in a laugh.

"Honestly, I should get out more if I missed Lissa kissing Maribelle, though." That was... Probably a sign that Robin needed to get out more. Lissa screaming that people should dare to judge her sounds just like her. "So, gay marriage."

"Yeah... What do you think?"

Robin thought to the both of them in wedding dresses. Sumia wearing a fancy dress... Something to help her stabilize her balance, that would be nice. Robin wearing... A suit? It sounded pretty good...

"...robi-"

"I think it is very wonderful! I love the sound of it." Robin's face was probably exuding the heat of a thousand suns. "I do think I need to get out more. Sumia, do you have any favorite places in to be in town?" She switched the topic. She had free time. She needed to spend it with Sumia.

"Oh! Yes! Want me to take you?" Sumia's soft smile made Robin's heart leap. That. That was her goal. Robin nodded, and the smile widened. Sumia hopped up, stumbled a little, and whispered, "lets go lets go we need to hurry before the shop closes!"

"Sumia-"

Robin forgot about Sumia's passionate strength for a moment. That was her downfall. Sumia's hand grasped onto her arm, and Robin was pulled from her seat, away from her book, and towards the city.


End file.
